Chapter 7 Smash!!
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Hirofumi Neda's My Hero Academia Smash!! manga. Summary Izuku knows he cannot properly use One For All, but he cannot cripple himself; Izuku managed to overcome this weakness by focusing One For All in his fingertip. Before, Izuku despairs over his final score, Izuku finds out that the expulsion was a logical ruse, much to his shock. Bad Timing Katsuki is shocked that Izuku threw the ball far, finding it to be impossible since he doesn't have a Quirk and saw him as nothing more than a pebble in his path. Suddenly, Katsuki trips on a pebble, causing Minoru to laugh at Katsuki's misfortune of having a long way to go. Not finding the joke to be funny, Katsuki beats up Minoru with his Explosion, much to Izuku's shock. No Faith In Their Fellow Man Shota reveals that the expulsion was nothing more than a logical ruse to bring out their full potential, which surprises Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya. At the next lesson, Midnight wonders where Class 1-A are, causing a student passing by to tell Midnight that Class 1-A are chasing a cat. Grandma's Candies 2 In the nurse's office, Recovery Girl heals Izuku's finger. Recovery Girl states that her Quirk boosts the body's healing process which uses up energy. If Izuku keeps getting serious injuries, her Quirk will deplete his energy and he will end up dying. With this warning in mind, Izuku decides to think of a way to adjust and properly use One For All. Nibbling on the pez Recovery Girl gave him, Izuku realizes that the scent is like incense. Infinite Airhead Going home, Ochaco catches up to Izuku and Tenya. Ochaco gives Izuku and Tenya nicknames since she couldn't remember during the Quirk Apprehension Test. As Minoru and Fumikage pass by, Ochaco waves goodbye to them while giving them demeaning nicknames, "Mineta Grape-Micro-Coccus" and "Tokoyami Birdman Rally" respectively. Tenya is annoyed that Ochaco didn't think about the demeaning nicknames and the disrespect that goes along with them. The Erasers Within Me During English class with Present Mic, Minoru despairs over having no eraser; Momo creates an eraser for him. Minoru blushes in embarrassment since he is holding an eraser made from Momo's body, finding it to be lewd in a broad sense. Hanta and Denki also ask for erasers, to which Momo creates for them. From then onwards, most of Class 1-A uses Yaoyorozu Brand Erasers. She Feels So Used Kyoka and Denki ask Momo to create a red pen and eraser respectively. Hanta asks Momo to create a new bike for him since buying one is too expensive. Momo becomes annoyed that they are treating her like a utility woman. Hanta apologizes for treating her like a tool, causing Momo to feel bad. The next day, Momo presents Hanta with the bike he wanted and gives it to him, much to Hanta's happiness. Kyoka comments on Momo's softness while Denki thinks that Momo is going to marry some loser whose beneath her. What If Nobody Had Been Watching Her Tsuyu is watching the rain since she loves the rain. Before Izuku can talk to her, Tsuyu hops away. Suddenly, a mosquito shows up; Tsuyu grabs it instead of using her tongue. So Earnest Tenya is in a deep state of thought; Izuku decides to help him, but Tenya politely rejects his offer. Tenya is frustrated that Recovery Girl gave him a smooch, causing Tenya to vent out in anger. Due to this, his future as a student is grim since he might have to marry Recovery Girl, to which Izuku finds to be ridiculous. He's My Son, But... Although he has a long way to go, Izuku is happy that he has made some friends. At home, Izuku launches his Operation: Friend Multiplication, a plan to get himseld more friends. Izuku's mother finds Izuku's plan to be too dismal. Site Navigation